Soulmates
by Xp3dits
Summary: This story is a Bechloe fanfiction. It starts off by Bechloe having feelings then so on so if you want to read more ... here's the story for you.
1. What is life?

"So I guess this is it huh?" Chloe said to Beca as she starting to tear up. Knowing at the end of the day that they wouldn't be together anymore, just a room away to talk to each other.

"Yes, I guess it is." Beca trying to be the bad ass she is tried to hold the tears in but just couldn't. "But it's okay, I'm only just a call or text away." The two girls both hugged each other tightly for a good amount of 5 minutes.

With Beca moving to California to work on her music and Chloe staying in Georgia, they were going to be 2,455 miles away from each other. As all the Bellas said they're goodbyes to each other, Beca had an uber waiting for her up in front of the Bellas house. As she walked to her uber, she saw Chloe running up to her.

"Hey Becs, you forgot something." As Beca was confused to what she have might forgotten, Chloe planted a kiss on Becas lips. Beca was surprised at what had happened, but she enjoyed it. "Okay, see you soon."

As Beca headed to the airport she had Chloe's kiss replaying over and over in her head. She asked to herself 'What did it mean?' She thought if she had any feelings for Chloe if the kiss actually meant anything to her but... then she had to go pee really bad. As her uber drove up in front of the airport, she thanked the driver and ran out to get her luggage. She walked in and ran to the nearest bathroom she could get too. Luckily no one was in there and so that means every stall was free so she didn't have to wait. She slammed her luggage onto the side and went to the bathroom. When she was finished she walked out to see that her luggage of her clothes was missing.

"What the hell!" Luckily she had the luggage that had all her music equipment and a few pair of clothes but she still couldn't believe what had happened. She left her luggage unintended for 2 minute but then it disappeared when she came out of the stall. She then looked at time, she only had 4 minutes to get to the gate. She didn't have enough time to wash her hands so she hand sanitized her hands and ran out the door.

As she was about to hand the lady her pass, she left it on top of her other luggage. All she could think was 'fxck!' There wasn't a flight until tomorrow night. She only had the option to call Chloe and she was nervous about it.

"Hey, Chloe?" Facing her was going to be really hard for her.

 **So this story is originally on wattpad but I am going to post it on here. If you want to go read it on wattpad instead, go check out BetweenTheScreen . This story is made by me and a group of girls which I think this story will turn out great. But I really hope you like it. I have no idea how this website works but if you can answer the qotc (question of the chapter) in the comments if there is a comment section please answer them. Thank you so much I hope you enjoy.**

 **Qotc- Do you ship Bechloe?**


	2. Day Gone Wrong!

"Hey Chloe?" Beca's heart was beating faster than she could imagine. She was waiting to hear the sound of the gingers voice, but instead she heard Fat Amys. She was confused and nervous.

"Hey Becs, shouldn't you be on a plane right about now?"

"Umm yeah, but I lost my ticket. Someone stole my luggage and my ticket was on top." Beca didn't want to talk to Amy.

"How did you get your luggage stolen Mitchell?" Fat Amy scratch her head.

"I had to use the bathroom and I left my luggage outside." Beca sighed.

"Bad idea girlie. Never leave your luggage unattended."

"Don't you think I know that by now? I have to go. Bye." Beca hung up on her just like that. She was starting to panic.

"Okay rude Mitchell! Must be expecting red to call her?" Fat Amy said to herself as she slid her phone in her pocket.

Beca grabbed her mixing equipment and went outside to whistle for a taxi. During the ride she was trying to prepare herself when she meets Chloe. She thought to herself 'I mean I can't do much because I'm leaving tomorrow.' But then she also had thoughts like, 'OMG, Chloe is so fckn hot. I have to ask her out. WAIT! Maybe these are just feelings that will go away soon.' She couldn't wait for it to be tomorrow.

Chloe went to go sleepover at Aubrey's house for the night but left her phone at home. She couldn't wait to tell her best friend. When she got to her house she walked in acted like it was her own house.

"Gosh, did you ever learn how to knock?" The blonde headed girl said.

"Come here I need to tell you something!" She jumped onto the sofa eagerly to tell Aubrey that she had kissed Beca.

"Wait, the reason I asked you to be here is because I need to tell you something about Beca." Chloe didn't know what to expect. She thought maybe Aubrey has a feeling of what was going on and that she was going to say something about Beca. But she nodded letting Aubrey speak.

"So this might be really confusing for you but at the same time it's confusing for me. I-I have had these feelings for B-Beca for a while now and -" Chloe cut her off.

"Wait, you have feelings for Beca?!" She was angry but also shocked at the words that came out of the blonde heads mouth.

"Y-yes. And I was going to ask you as a friend if I should ask her out? Do you have a problem with it?" She sounded sad hoping that her best friend wouldn't mind her being gay for Beca.

"Are you serious?! I-I mean how do you know you have feelings for Beca?" She felt so hurt and awkward just because she was so excited to tell her best friend that she kissed her biggest crush. But it was the opposite around.

"Yes, I do have feelings for her. I mean even if she doesn't know it, she makes me so happy you know?" All she could think in her head is 'I do know', she was sad but she was just gonna brush the kiss off like it didn't happen. She hugged her best friend and told her she should go for it. At least she wouldn't be seeing Beca anytime soon because she already left to CALI.


	3. What are feelings!

When Beca made it to Chloe's and Amy's house, her heart started to pound. She packed her music equipment up and paid the driver. She walked slowly hoping that the day can end soon so she can go catch her flight but there wasn't really any point because her flight was late at night. She knocked at the door hoping that she wouldn't have to face Chloe, she wasn't ready to express her feelings because she was unsure about them.

*Knock Knock*

She waited to see who opened the door and she saw Bumper.

"Ugh, oh hey Bumper? What are you doing here?" She was confused but then remembered he was with Amy.

"Oh, I was just about to leave. Me and Amy were just watching a movie, but hey aren't you supposed to be in LA or something?"

"I was, but then my flight was canceled until tomorrow." She lied to him because she was too embarrassed about losing her pass at the airport.

"Well then, I'll see you later."

"Alright bye."

She then closed the door and set her music bag on the side and called out for Amy.

"Amy, Amy? I'm here, where are you?"

Amy came down the stairs walking down fast trying to fix her bra.

"Hey Beca, what are you doing here?"

"Remember, I lost my pass. I needed somewhere to stay so I came here."

"Oh, well alright. Works for me, and also Chloe isn't here."

"She isn't! Wh-where is she?" She said nervously when she hear her name.

"She is actually at Aubrey's right now having a sleepover. But do you want me to let you know your here?"

"N-no that's fine, you don't have to bother her. I mean I am only staying for a night so..."

"Well, I guess you can have Chloe's room then since she isn't here but I am gonna go to bed so goodnight."

"Night."

Beca grabbed her equipment and went upstairs to Chloe's room. When she walked in she could sense the smell of Chloe's everyday perfume. She set her equipment on Chloe's bed and walked over to her dresser. She looked at all of Chloe's girly clothes and looked at them thinking 'none of these look bad ass.' But she picked out some pj shorts and a close to black top and changed into them. She could smell Chloe on her and thought how good she smelt whenever she came to rehearsal. She then walked downstairs to go watch something on Netflix. She chose 'Grey's Anatomy'. She enjoyed the show so much that she had to catch up since lately she was busy getting ready to move to California.

It was about 1 am in the morning and someone was ringing her. She checked her phone and saw a text from Aubrey.

So the bold is **Beca** and the unbold is Aubrey.

Hey Becs.

 **Aren't you supposed to be sleeping 😅💤**

I could say the same to you.

 **Hah you got me, so whats up?**

Nothing really, just was bored and wanted to say hello. How is California treated you so far?

 **I wouldn't know ...**

What do you mean?

 **I am not there.**

Wait, what?

 **My flight was canceled.**

 _She still was going to use that lie because she thought to herself 'I have done a lot of stupid things in the past that I don't need to bring any more up.'_

Oh, okay. Well I didn't just text you to tell you I was bored. I actually really need to tell you something.

 **What's up.**

Okay, well this is really kind of hard for me to tell but I am just going to go for it.

I like you.

 _Beca was surprised to hear this from the blonde headed girl having feelings for Beca. Aubrey and Beca in the beginning weren't really interested in being friends in the beginning but then years past they became closer but she didn't think of Aubrey coming to close she left the message at respond for 30 minutes._

Beca?

 **Oh sorry, wow I really don't know what to say?**

Don't say anything, just think about it and give me a call when you do.

The conversation ended there and she didn't want to tell her 'Sorry but I may or may not have feelings for Chloe so us can't happen right now.' She still wasn't sure if she liked her or even girls but she knew she liked the kiss and the feeling of Chloe's lips on hers. She was getting tired and just wanted to go to bed she has had enough for today. First Chloe giving her a kiss, then losing her Clothes and her pass in a airport bathroom, and Aubrey expressing her feelings to her. She wished she could of went to LA without all this trouble to all happen.

A/N: 2 updates are better than 1 so here it is I really hoped you liked it and vote and add to your library to be notify when a new chapter is up. Btw do you guys ship mitchsen or bechloe?


	4. Am I dreaming?

Beca had this weird dream about Chloe. (I will explain the dream in a different font)

 _Beca woke up and smelt bacon and pancakes. She smiled and stretched on away on her bed._

 _"Mommy, mommy. Time to eat!" Both her son and daughter yelled and jumped onto her._

 _"Well good morning to you too. Where's mommy?"_

 _"Waiting for you downstairs to eat breakfast. Come on lets go!" Her 4 year old daughter, Elizabeth said._

 _Her son 2 year old son, Adam held a blindfold in his hands and put it on his mother. They both carefully helped her down the stairs and she could just smell the delicious food._

 _"What's with the blindfold, guys?" Beca said, confused but not complaining._

 _"Hey I'm not a guy!" Elizabeth frowned._

 _"Yes sorry, baby. Let me try again...what's with the blindfold, kids?" Beca said, emphasizing "kids"._

 _"It's a surprise, mommy!" Adam exclaimed._

 _Beca giggled at how excited he got._

 _Then she heard that beautiful, soft, calming voice. "Good morning, baby. We have a surprise for you!" Chloe pecked her lips._

 _"Good morning. Can we please take off the blindfold now? I'd like to see my beautiful wife!"_

 _"Why thank you, Becs, but you're gonna have to be patient..okay? It'll be worth it in the end I promise, babe!"_

 _"Okay fine! But it better be worth it!" All Beca could smell is delicious chocolate pancakes and other yummy foods she couldn't picture._

 _Chloe set up a table for two since it was her and Beca's 5th year anniversary being married. Adam and Elizabeth sat their mother Beca down on her side of the table and she thanked them by giving them both a kiss and they both ran upstairs to their rooms._

 _"So what's the event?" She loved to joke around with her wife._

 _"Are you serious right now?" She yelled and laughed at the same time._

 _"No, haha. I love you so much so of course I remembered that it's our 5th year anniversary." She gestured for Chloe to come to her to give her a kiss._

 _"Muah, I love you. CAN I TAKE MY BLINDFOLD OFF NOW!" She laughed those words off of her mouth. Then she made a pouty face._

 _"Yes you can."_

 _Chloe helped Beca take her blindfold off of her face and she saw a plate of chocolate pancakes, bacon, syrup, and strawberries._

 _"OOOO, are these for me?"_

 _"Nope, there for me!" She said sarcastically and grabbed the plate pretending it was for her. She then set the plate down and told Beca 'Happy Anniversary.' Beca ate her delicious pancakes that her wife made for her._

 _"Your so cute." She laughed while Beca stuffed her face with the delicious chocolate pancakes with strawberries and syrup. Beca chewed down her food and cleared her throat._

 _"What?" She laughed off._

 _"I just love staring at you in whatever you do." Chloe stared at her beautiful wife and just enjoyed watching her._

 _"Your so cute."_

 _"I know."_

 _Beca cleared her plate and drank a glass of milk. She then walked upstairs to go brush her teeth. When she came out of the bathroom she saw her wife in this a black silky robe and in red lingerie._

 _"Chloe, what's this?" As she saw her beautiful wife surprise her in the sexiest outfit ever, her eyes grew._

 **A/N: You** **guys a new chapter! I'm trying** **to be active as possible because this weekend I won't be home. I am going on a Retreat! Felt like Chloe from pitch perfect 2 :) But yeah, 2 updates are better than one huh? Well I guess your going to have to find out but vote and comment for more please :)**

 _ **Question: Do you guys like Zanna? (Zac Efron and Anna Kendrick)**_


	5. Anniversary Gift )

"What's wrong, baby? You don't like it," Chloe said in the most innocent way as she made her to way to Beca.

"Uh no no I love it it's just..." Chloe ran her hand up Beca's shirt and her breath hitched "..oh my god, Chlo!"

"Okay I'll stop" Chloe said as she withdrew her hand, Beca immediately missing the contact.

"Chloe don't be such a fucking tease. I was just wondering about the..." Beca gulped as Chloe slowly dropped the robe around her revealing the lingerie. "..umm kids?"

"Then I guess we'll just have to keep you quiet..isn't that right, baby?" Then nibbled at her ear.

Chloe guided them to the bed as their kiss deepened into more of a hot make out session, tongues fighting for dominance.

Beca wasted no time, taking her shirt off, along with her bra, in between kisses. Chloe straddled her lap and kissed all the way down from behind her ear down to her collar bone, leaving love bites on the way down.

"Chloe!" Beca moaned, maybe a little too loudly and Chloe stopped.

"I thought we said we were gonna keep you quiet, huh?"

Beca simply nodded her head in reply.

"Well since you're being so loud and needy I'm going to make this painfully slow. With every moan or "request" that exits your mouth I'm going to go slower and slower and slower. You understand me?" Chloe said in a firm yet seductive voice.

"Y-Yes, Chloe." Beca stated.

Without any words, Chloe started up again. This time slower but rougher. Her kisses on Beca's collar bone turning into bites that she would soothe with her tongue.

Chloe, like she promised, inched her way down Beca's body slowly. She stopped at the valley between Beca's breasts. As she sucked on the left nipple, making it as erect as possible, she played with the right one, flicking and stroking it. When she was satisfied with how hard the left one was she switched to the right one, repeating what she had done to the left.

Beca bit her bottom lip, fighting the urge to moan. She let her hands go down to Chloe's red locks and try to push her further down her body because she wasn't very fond of the teasing.

Chloe looked up and smirked at her. She kissed and bit her way down to the waistband of Beca's sweatpants. She licked her way across causing Beca to squirm.

As Chloe slowly pulled down Beca's sweatpants, a door slammed causing Beca to wake up from her dream.

She looked over to the door to find Chloe standing there staring at her.

"You okay there, Becs? You look a little frazzled." Chloe smirked and Beca knew she must've been moaning Chloe's name in her sleep.

This was gonna be hard to explain.

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm Isabella. You might know me as kendrickaholic on Instagram or AnnaKsweirdo on Twitter. Anyways I wrote most of this chapter. This is one of the first times I've written in this story so let me know what you think. What I should or shouldn't do and tips to make it better. Thank you! (Natalie here, btw Isabella wrote the whole chapter LOL.)**


	6. Sudden Urge

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39506dea69f7646d6265bdf636487aa2""Ugh..." Beca was still trying to recover from her sleep but she was also embarrassed by the fact she was moaning Chloe's name in her sleep. It was quiet for a while because Beca couldn't quite exactly answer Chloe's question without not being embarrassed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31f6cc1d2e859efc02437230691e60a2""Beca, are you alright? I mean aren't you supposed to be in California right now?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d62e5b4fbed60abe740bc23d1262ff5e""I-I'm sorry, I-I just. I have had a lot on my mind sorry. I'm alright thanks for asking." Beca put on a half smile on her face and stretched on Chloe's bed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ff5661783bdacd7c1a8b5fd1a885515""So you never told me why you are here, why are you here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9dabe5cceda49a6b488097a7952c287""Well, this is so embarrassing but your the 2nd person I'm actually telling the truth. When I got to the airport I had this sudden urge to go pee so I grabbed my stuff and ran in to the nearest restroom and I left my luggage with all my clothes outside and took my music bag in the stall with me and my pass to get on the plane was in my luggage and so when I came out it was gone and, whooh y-yeah." Beca was talking so fast that after she finished her story she was out of breath. "Anyway, I called you but you left your phone here and Amy answered. So I came here just to stay one more night since the only available flight was tonight. Unless you want me to leave, right now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="229ced02e7280278e47c4cadab2896d5""N-no your fine here. Actually I wasn't sure if I was going to see you anytime soon but I guess you're here and so I guess I'll start tal-" She was cut off by Beca placing her lips on hers. As they were kissing Chloe then pulled apart. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4866fc23593a77dc02a1c4552b62612" - /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69fb4f5e50e60d0d6b126e32cf5bfc0b"A/N: I know this is a really really short update but I am going to try to post a second update today./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d85a6b443d83c53251ce917021185b62"QOC: What should happen next?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	7. We need to talk

"So what does this mean?" Chloe pulled apart from the kiss trying to talk to Beca about what was happening between them both. Beca just continued on kissing her but then started to kiss her neck.

"Beca, w-we really need to talk." Beca just murmured 'mhm' to her and still continued on pecking at her neck. Chloe enjoyed the attention that she had wanted for a while from Beca but still wanted to talk because Beca was supposed to be in California not Georgia. Chloe then lightly pushed Beca off.

"B-beca I'm sorry, but we need to talk about this." Red started showing up on Beca's cheek, she was slightly embarrassed. She really had no idea what to say.

"Beca..." Chloe still was waiting for a response.

"Y-yeah I'm sorry we should talk. I really don't know what to say. I don't understand, I was about to leave to LA and then you come up and kiss me. I mean have you had these feelings for a while? I mean you show your feelings the day I was moving to a new home."

"I know, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that right before you left but I had no choice. I mean I have had these feelings for you for a long time and I t-thought maybe if I just got the freaking kiss over with before you left I wouldn't have to worry about you maybe not liking me back because you would be gone in LA. I mean but now I am guessing you like me back because you kissed me back, right? You like me back don't you?"

"Y-yes, n-no, I mean I don't know?"

"Are you kidding! Oh my god what was I thinking. I don't understand but you came up and kissed me, YOU KISSED MEEE!"

"YESS I UNDERSTAND THAT I KISSED YOU! FIRST OF ALL WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?! Maybe I like kissing you. But I'm still not sure if I even like girls. I mean I thought about this all day yesterday and I still can't manage to understand all that's going through my head. I mean first you kiss me, a big shocker because I didn't know you felt that way about me. Then I lose my passport so I couldn't make it home to LA. At last Aubrey texts me that she has feelings fo-" Beca was cut off by Chloe.

"Wait Aubrey texted you? That bxtch!"

"I can't do this right now, I can't I need to think I have to go."

"W-wait Beca.."

Beca then grabbed her stuff and left. She waited outside and called for an uber and waited until one came. Chloe then came outside and tried to talk to Beca.

"Beca, can we please talk? I mean can you at least say what this leaves us with?"

"I mean I'm leaving so us can't happen anyway, and I really don't want to talk. I'm too confused to even talk about this. I found out about this yesterday and you expect an answer for me now? God dammit Chloe, c-can we figure this out later. I have a plane to catch today."

"You're right, I'll leave you alone. Let's just forget this ever even happened, alright! I will leave you the fxck alone now."

 **A/N: To be honest Chloe was to pressuring in this chapter about this.. But here's a second messy update.**

 **QOC: Did you think Chloe or Beca was an axx in this chapter?**


	8. Let's hang out

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="188e73616c30f39c2b88a14e9b413a45"Beca was never the one to talk about feelings. She wasn't even sure if she had feelings for Chloe. All she knew was that she enjoyed Chloe's lips touching hers. As she waited for her uber she saw Amy walk out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdc949e157866dbd8f5f02ea2f65496b""Hey Becs what happened?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21fe5272c86a4b3e897a67ec7c964d36""Mmm, what do you mean?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0986da8bfd2058e04277d5270417cab8""Well, Chloe came inside yelling and she slammed her door."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19d4f72286ea7522f24ae7a80b79228d""Oh, well I don't know. Well I got to go now." Beca went inside her uber and told the driver to take her to starbucks. She was starving, she was to busy fighting with Chloe about the feelings she did or didn't have. She then called her manager to tell them that she won't make it tomorrow because her plane ticket was stolen and that she should make it not tomorrow but the next day. Her manager said that he understood and that she has a safe flight. Her driver made it to the destination she asked for. She paid the driver and got it. As she got out she saw that she was still wearing Chloe's pajamas. She then walked in and ordered for a Green Tea Crème Frappuccino. She grabbed her coffee and went to a private lounge where she could be alone. She grabbed her laptop out and started working on some of her music. As she was working on some of her music, she then received a call from Aubrey./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdb305154113910365a0fb0fed0eb196""Hello?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d29324c64d97170cfbdc08864ab4450""Hey Becs, I just wanted to see how you are doing?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03bc18245ba52ed63302d4acfd8d9041""Um, yeah I am doing alright. What's up?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49f1858e0447b0c2092d9e636e214120""Well, since you are still here. What are you doing today?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d55c905e0d37f53eb12f55e7a4ae7d49""Well right now I'm at starbucks, do you wanna meet me here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="079edc806f71efdea1e10f0acfeb801e""S-sure I will be there in 10 to 20 minutes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6139682ff561895acce03daee911ebf4""Okay, bye."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d9e7efc93f621105964ac413e7aa347"After Beca hanged up she thought why not talk to a friend. Yes maybe this friend had feelings but she could put that all behind her. She need someone to talk to to get her argument she had with Chloe. She began working on mixing some music together. She checked what songs she had in her music folder. She saw two songs that stood out which was Break Free by Ariana Grande and Shake it Off by Taylor Swift. She began messing around with the two songs and seeing what she can make up. She left the background music for Shake it Off and had just Ariana Grande singing in Break Free and mixed those two together. It sounded great! She then tried to export the file so she could upload the mashup on her YouTube account. As she was preparing her video to upload, she saw the blonde head girl walk in. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2782b7e639259b96104982059b8a8ff3""Hey!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9b92e7249fc17c2c393e7c5e61a915e""Hey Aubrey." Aubrey gave Beca a friendly kiss on the cheek and beca didn't really notice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e7ca311882528be059d36946b7f4ddc""Pajamas?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c08a62ddb56d37b6cd3ae02bf4ee5e02""Yeah, I may lied about something to you yesterday. I actually lost my plane ticket and... yeah my ticket and luggage were stolen."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="823097b38d7eece7c11665abb1bd59e7""Oh my god, Beca how? You know what, I am going to take you out and get some new clothes." Aubrey laughed at what she had heard but she felt a little bit bad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76ee748c0a2400d8d3872602b421dd2d""No, it's fine. I'm alright you don't have to do that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e86190b9be65a880714662a70e5b871e""Beca, I don't mind at all. I mean it's the least I can do since I ruined one of your shirts."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46e3470bd01658a0da98258401980bf1""What shirt?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="290d16bc4832070135aed1b5ee6b65bd""That doesn't matter, come on lets go." The two both laughed it off and Beca packed her music equipment up. Before the two left the cafe, they both ordered a drink and a snack since it was already lunch time. Aubrey ordered a new drink called the pink drink that went viral on the internet, she also got a egg and cheddar breakfast sandwich. Beca ordered the same thing but instead got a chocolate caramel stroopwafel. After they both ordered and got their drinks and snacks they head out the door and left to go to the mall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfcc323f4941fe0afbe17dfc2677d990""So what are you most excited about going to California, besides with your new job?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="060bd1eeaefccea87515f4103dae9789""Ugh, actually I have no idea. I am really excited about my new job I mean this has been a big thing for a while to me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd47b0f695bad5a76f51ce5be91eefb9""Well, I hope the best for you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0226926d85a25a02ba22063ebc26039d""Thanks." Beca smiled at the compliment she was given by the blonde head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0495f546e699ba5079f2aaf61ca5664e""Wanna listen to some music?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6577735432920fb9757edf92af59c210""Sure.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70739c99a9ffccc3cf2981a85f4fe6dc"Aubrey then turned on the radio station and the song Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani came on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9d4b9d23df96839f70ab850592ef606""Oh my god, I love this song!" Beca started singing the lyrics to Sweet Escape./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d92c6da6393b4e5eed55e467828251bd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Woo hoo, yee hoobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Woo hoo, yee hoobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Woo hoo, yee hoobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Woo hoo, yee hoo/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3cda5e61c8246f2cc0b1a4791076927"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"If I could escapebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I would, but first of all let me saybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I must apologize for acting, stinking, treating you this waybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Cause I've been acting like sour milk that fell on the floorbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigeratorbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d91da461201d941076a23c3d187a5b02"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"If I could escapebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And recreate a place as my own worldbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And I could be your favorite girlbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Forever, perfectly togetherbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3043a5a556c1d4b738d72fd9f2074867"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"If I could be sweetbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I know I've been a real bad girlbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I didn't mean for you to get hurtbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Forever) We can make it betterbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Sweet escape)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d1ab2727a0ca2ae5c1dbdf4ff63b1a1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Woo hoo, (I wanna get away) yee hoobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Woo hoo, (to our sweet escape) yee hoobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Woo hoo, (I wanna get away) yee hoobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Woo hoo, (yeah) yee hoo/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1436c97be3dc626127138d268c0db4c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You let me downbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm at my lowest boiling pointbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Come help me outbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I need to get me out of this jointbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Come on, let's bouncebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Counting on you to turn me aroundbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Instead of clowning around, let's look for some common ground/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9d8327bf981e9d33a2560be451d3542"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"So, baby, times getting a little crazybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I've been getting a little lazybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Waiting for you to come save mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I can see that you're angrybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /By the way the you treat mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Hopefully you don't leave mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Want to take you with me/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0c26ed510c338aa4fc79d73fdc55dea"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"If I could escapebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And recreate a place as my own worldbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And I could be your favorite girlbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Forever, perfectly togetherbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df125d4385ccf52818d2d402a629b4e8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"If I could be sweetbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I know I've been a real bad girlbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I didn't mean for you to get hurtbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Forever) We can make it betterbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Sweet escape)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="951c870e8698966e71ade1fac540eabc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Woo hoo, yee hoobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Woo hoo, (If I could escape) yee hoobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Woo hoo, (If I could escape) yee hoobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Woo hoo, yee hoo/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="815d6e6c96109fa1008052644f21cc58"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cause I've been acting like sour milk that fell on the floorbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigeratorbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9aeb702a95ccff72c6ed7509900841c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"If I could escapebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And recreate a place in my own worldbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And I could be your favorite girlbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Forever, perfectly togetherbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b091636beb7fbc915300c0566984a053"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"If I could be sweetbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I know I've been a real bad girlbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I didn't mean for you to get hurtbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Forever) We can make it betterbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? (Sweet escape)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0eed7e616785e40983f122d0775db2f8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Woo hoo, (I wanna get away) yee hoobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Woo hoo, (to our sweet escape) yee hoobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Woo hoo, (I wanna get away) yee hoobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Woo hoo, (Yeah) yee hoobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Woo hoo, yee hoobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Woo hoo, yee hoo/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2b0f42e1aa012f97d9f945ba3fd6bd3""Wow, don't you know this whole song." Aubrey laughed at what she had said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccded57ac7fd5e5d66e2febf10c135b5""I mean, guilty as charged." The two young woman laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d836ef7d17fe32cf0d49aceea24d2894"They made it to a mall called Georgia Square. They walked out and Beca complained about her outfit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc4317c61c0ce509ad49227bc88d7a74""Ugh, I don't want to walk in looking like this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e538d787c5cd80ad36802ae5edaf378f""Shut Up, you look cute. You're fine, we're going to find a new outfit for you anyway." Beca smiled at the compliment when she was told that she was cute. Her confidence was built up a tiny bit. They walked in and went to Forever 21 first. Aubrey helped Beca pick a outfit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab3005194580df1b407264c60f065f10""Oo, you should get this crop halter top."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3749981ff06f6136c7759763093e17ae""That's too much skin." Aubrey then put back the top on the rack and helped look for a new top./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="385dba0de4236215315dbf325cc4d69f""Fine, what about this white top?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="190abbeb4d8f8d19ca6f6eb1e15a9800""Cute!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9a6b229cf4032bb8b086efa9b0a64a9""Just like you." Aubrey whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="184826be0ea6837abb5851807f7a9e2b""What?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bd886207805e8c0ee3d59329bc57a62""N-nothing. But here you can wear it with this skirt that peeks a leg which is really sexy, I mean it would look nice with the top and you can add some cute sandals." Aubrey's cheeks started to turn red after when she said the word 'sexy'. She then gave Beca the clothes and Beca tried them on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca7aa06f0fd72482e4915e40eea6a76c""So what do you think, truthfully?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77f1996962d7acfc1ff0a68cbe7ba60b""Hot."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8345abb897bd4bc09808da5d63b16697""Well, of course I should've known that." They both laughed, but Beca enjoyed being complimented nice things about herself because she wasn't complimented to in a long time. Beca then went back in the fitting room and started to change and her phone rang. It was a text from Chloe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fcf5b33da01f3ae2a0f4c34af2cef22"- /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="144f493b70f5d3f1b63cffdbddb41d21"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hey Becs, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have gone onto you like that and expect you to answer right then and there. I hope you can forgive me. I also don't want our last words before you leave be "Fine, I'll leave you the fxck alone." because that just isn't right. If you can give me a call anytime soon, that would be great./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b82f28a698d8b5ff8363e08cc2c27856"- /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1eff924abe9bfb2025a915319e37f393"Beca ignored the text and just left it on read. She got out of the fitting room and she met up with Aubrey. Then went to go pay at the register./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4f97ee5f9662968468b1713e51b7cc1""Thanks, Aubrey."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f4795edb344b39ceb63f9260872e2a6""No problem." Aubrey paid for the clothes and they went out and left the store. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee481bfb5ce33b1a878956ab4f088d23""So, what do you want to do now?" Aubrey asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ce2bcffd451a5595421a485261dd59a""Ugh, I don't what should we do? I mean I have 8 hours until my flight."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d61285cf77af02a24676f98ca886267f""You want to go have fun."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd1087a424f919082f9774ad5bbe8675""S-sure, but where?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3996598b1be9d7f7717222e3bcfccb09""It's a surprise, come on let's go." Aubrey playfully grabbed Beca's arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8a66f4d868b3d03d0e863a7e101e4ab""But I need to change!" Beca laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="953dd04a110a02223b1dca01c1590a39""You can change in the back of the car come on let's go."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11c462b99c76d1cdbf55fe77082ecd43"Beca went in the back of the car so she could have enough room to change. As she was changing, Aubrey made small peeks through the rear view mirror and had the hots for Beca. Aubrey kept on looking making tiny glimpse and then she hit another car causing the two to both get hurt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1510cbbffbac69b14ee0a7323d0c74db"- /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7793b9a5c2fee4f708fe27aa8c6346a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N: Wow, they got hit... This is a really long chapter so I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't .../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84e121aeca9dc2eedfe43e8104b17a8c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"QOC: If you shipped Bechloe and read this chapter, do you kinda ship Bechloe? I feel like I do./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8df6fbcc43d31d99e5112eb009ed8a2d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


End file.
